


宇宙中心伊比萨

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 德容和德里赫特的一次伊比萨岛解谜之旅cp荷兰双德，CM，皮法，水托，罗贝里，沙漏，美颜裤袜丁扎狮花提及时间在2019年夏，非现实向请忽略欧国联美洲杯和非洲杯谢谢大家！2020春节贺文
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Franck Ribéry/Arjen Robben, Frenkie de Jong/Matthijs de Ligt, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 4





	宇宙中心伊比萨

【1】

休赛季的伊比萨岛总是全世界球星的度假胜地，当德里赫特陪着德容在签约前先来西班牙四处度假夏游时，也慕名来到了这个位于伊比利亚与北非间的小岛。

德容跑在前面，站在海岸前的哨塔旁边向他招手，“马泰斯，快来看这里。”

伊比萨岛人的祖先用遍布全岛的哨塔来预警海盗，如今全岛遗留的哨塔也仅剩七座，他们面前的就是其中之一。德里赫特赶了几步跟上，德容却又窜进哨塔之中消失不见了。

“弗伦基？”德里赫特走进哨塔里却一时没看到德容，下意识地抬头看看哨塔有没有第二层之类的地方，四处看了几眼，远处隐隐有说话的声音，德里赫特循着声音找过去，却看见德容在和一个四五岁的小男孩说话。

德容直起腰来，示意他过来，然后又弯腰对着小男孩说话，“……我和这个大哥哥可以帮你找你的父母，这边都是海岸，你在这里太危险了，告诉我你的父母叫什么名字好吗？”

德里赫特走过去，小男孩的目光在他们身上来回打量，德容简单地向他解释，“他叫Joseph，似乎是和父母走丢了。”

Joseph想了想，“我爸爸说，不能随便相信陌生人。”

“你做的很对，”搞清楚状况后的德里赫特也加入德容这一边，“那这样好吗？你告诉我们你爸爸的名字，我们跟在你后面找，找到了你就去找他，如果你在路上害怕，就大声喊出来。”

Joseph看着他们，然后摇摇头，“我爸爸说不能随便说他的名字。”

德容和德里赫特对视了一眼，伊比萨岛到处都是度假的球星，可能这孩子就是谁家的，所以不能随便说自己父亲的名字。德容接着说，“那这样，我们来玩个游戏吧。你来描述一下你爸爸，我们两个来猜，然后一起去找，猜对了你就过去，这样好吗？”

“好！”小孩子到底玩心大，歪着头想了想，然后说，“我有两个爸爸。”

德里赫特和德容一瞬间有点拿不定这个主意到底好不好了，Joseph接着说，“他们都是球星，其中一个是10号。”

【2】

小孩子在前面蹦蹦跳跳，德容和德里赫特跟在他们的身后，一路离开了哨塔，沿着海岸线往前走。

海边停靠着一艘游艇，离这艘游艇附近的海面上还有一艘，伊比萨岛度假的球星众多，随便遇见一艘游艇也可能就遇到一位声名贯耳的球星，是以两人仔细观察了一下，发现在海面上的那艘游艇，甲板上站着正在说话的人，赫然是蓝星最佳十号，梅西。

球星，10号，这无疑是符合线索的，走在前面的孩子看起来也很兴奋，但不像是见了自己父亲，到更像是普通球迷见到梅西那种。

“是梅西！”Joseph指着梅西的方向欢快地说。

德里赫特扯了扯德容的T恤，“我觉得梅西对面这个背对着我们的人，有点眼熟。”

“而且他们穿着情侣沙滩裤。”德容突然感觉，自己好像发现了新队长的什么不为人知的秘密，“来都来了，我们去打个招呼。”德容拉着德里赫特，Joseph停下来等了几步，走在他们身边。

梅西也注意到了他们，“你们来了，什么时候到的？都安顿好了？在巴塞罗那过得还好吗？”

转会确定后德容也学过一段时间西语，对梅西的话也能听懂不少，便用磕磕巴巴的西语回答，“前两天就到了，一切都好，想在签约前四处走走。”又拉了拉德里赫特，虽然一年下来阿贾克斯的双星在足坛堪称无人不晓，但到底要正式介绍一下自己男友，“这是马泰斯。”

德里赫特打了招呼，站在靠岸的游艇上的人也转过身来——克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。

两人愣在了原地，梅西和罗纳尔多也有一点尴尬，德容和德里赫特都在心里想着要不要说点什么缓解一下诡异的氛围，“原来你们很熟？”这也太废话了，九年西甲一年至少碰两面，再算上常年颁奖典礼挨着坐，熟总是熟的，肯定不至于见面装不认识或者打起来。

尴尬了一瞬后，罗纳尔多主动跟他们打招呼，“你们好。”随后又像是为了缓解尴尬的气氛，补充了一句，“伊比萨可是到处都是老熟人，我们也就在这里碰上了，就像你们两个一样，不是吗？巧合，都是巧合。” 

梅西点点头。

但我们不是碰上的，德容和德里赫特在心里说，而且你们都还穿着情侣沙滩裤，这总不会是你们巧合地网购了个情侣款吧。

在他们还没有成功化解尴尬气氛的时候，马特奥·梅西突然从梅西身后的船舱里钻了出来，用几乎是震耳欲聋的声音冲着罗纳尔多大喊“Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii——”

饶是不懂西语的德里赫特，也知道papi喊的是谁，马特奥还在对着罗纳尔多喊着什么，梅西示意马特奥小声一点，他papi听得到，德容小声给德里赫特翻译，“大概意思是在说他和哥哥为一个什么东西有点争执，来找爸爸评评理。”

“这看来，真是个撼动足坛的消息了。”德里赫特接着耳语，“太难以置信了。”

两个游艇都靠了岸，罗纳尔多和梅西索性带着孩子们都下了船，罗纳尔多抱过马特奥哄了几句，Joseph跟蒂亚戈、迷你玩起了沙子，梅西便问道，“看样子你们是带着这个小男孩来度假的？是亲戚家的孩子吗？”

两人摇了摇头，“不是，”德容说道，“是我们在哨塔那边遇到的迷路的孩子。”正说着，罗纳尔多哄好了马特奥，把他抱去跟孩子们一起玩，也走了过来，德容和德里赫特简单地讲了讲他们遇到Joseph的经过，以及他们是在伊比萨找一位10号球星。

“我们认识的人里，应该能排除一部分，缩小一点范围。”罗纳尔多看了看Joseph，“10号里除了莱奥，贝尔纳多和女友分手了没有孩子，哈梅斯家里是个小姑娘，也不是卢卡的儿子，保罗也没有孩子吧？”

“没有，”梅西想了想，“也不是内的，来伊比萨度假的不只是西甲的球员，或许这孩子的父亲是别的联赛的球员？”

“刚才没听到这孩子说话，他的母语是什么？这也是条线索。”

“我们一直用英语交流的，或许是英超球星？”德容看了看远处孩子们玩的背影，“要不就是英国来西班牙的？”

“你是说艾登·阿扎尔？”罗纳尔多指了另一个方向，“我在那边好像看到他和Sese在晒太阳，或许可以去问问。”

【3】

告别了梅西与罗纳尔多，两人带着Joseph沿着罗纳尔多指出的方向，准备去找阿扎尔问一问，沿路远远地看见莫德里奇边走边四处张望。离他们有些远，加之方才罗纳尔多也提过不是莫德里奇的儿子，两人便没有特意去问一问，依旧往前走着。

阿扎尔看起来正在远处的躺椅上刷iPad，Joseph看起来依旧没有什么找到父亲的兴奋或者闹别扭，大概他们又一次找错了人。但阿扎尔毕竟效力英超多年，或许能认得出队友家的儿子也说不定，Joseph不知道他们的想法，依旧沿着原定的方向往前走，不留神撞到了一个人，摔在了地上。

法布雷加斯原本是跟在一时兴起的皮克身后的，不留神一个小身影炮弹一样地撞了上来， 法布雷加斯停下脚步，看到一个小男孩坐在地上，忙走过去看看有没有哪里磕着碰着了，德容和德里赫特在后面也赶了几步上前，还好周围都是草坪，也没磕碰着或者崴了脚，法布雷加斯把小男孩拉起来，帮着拍了拍沾上的泥土和草叶，边问道，“这是你们弟弟还是小侄子吗？”

“不是的。”德容简单地解释了一下他们遇到Joseph的经过，法布雷加斯仔细看了看Joseph，对德容和德里赫特摇摇头，“我不认识，至少可以先把切尔西的球员排除，其他的英超球员的话……”法布雷加斯想了想，俯下身问Joseph，“这个猜谜问题可太难了，你能再给我们一点线索吗？比如你的两位爸爸是在同一家俱乐部踢球的吗？”

Joseph点点头，“是的。”

“他们也代表同一个国家吗？”德容紧接着问。

Joseph摇了摇头。

“这样范围可以缩小一点，就比如还是考虑英超范围的10号，阿圭罗，马内，拉什福德，还有——”

不远处皮克突然的一嗓子把几个人吓了一跳，只听见皮克指着拉莫斯喊道，“你你你你你——你竟然背着Fernando和库尔图瓦来伊比萨约会。”

德容和德里赫特无奈地对视一眼，心里想着这一趟伊比萨岛之行到底是要知道多少皇萨秘史，新赛季还没开始不会被追杀吧。话虽如此，有热闹怎么可能不看，四人便没有往前走，法布雷加斯搂着Joseph，原地看戏。

另一当事人库尔图瓦刚去接电话，拉莫斯独自一头雾水，“这都什么跟什么？你拆人家马德里罗朱，迭戈·科斯塔知道吗？”

“那，”皮克迅速扫视了一圈周围，锁定了还在刷平板看NBA开赛预热暨2019年度父爱如山比利时之男友在游泳池里扔儿子现场直播的阿扎尔，“和阿扎尔总不是罗朱cp吧，万万没想到人家才官宣几天啊你都不放过。”

法布雷加斯提高了声音接了句，“我现在虽然不在英国踢球了，但带句话到曼彻斯特可没什么问题。”

似乎听到那边的动静，阿扎尔茫然地从平板视频前抬起头，法布雷加斯在后面愉快地挥了挥手打招呼。

“你这蠢熊听我说，”拉莫斯果断拒绝皮克的乱拉cp行为，“Fernando退役了非要去参加夕阳红养生团，说是退役的前辈们介绍的，我现在不仅要踢球还要挣钱给他在夕阳红养生团买保健品我容易吗？”

“夕阳红养生团又是什么？”Joseph睁大了眼睛，好奇地问。

“哎这是谁家的小孩？”拉莫斯这才注意到法布雷加斯身前搂着的小男孩，眼神在德容和德里赫特身上来回扫了一圈，满脸写着“你们还是个孩子啊”的表情，问道，“你们两个成年了吗？”

“成年了——不对，他不是我们俩的孩子。”两人之中年纪小一点的德里赫特回答。

“那就好，来，叔叔给你讲什么是夕阳红养生团。”拉莫斯招手示意Joseph过去，德容，德里赫特以及法布雷加斯跟在欢快蹦跳过去的Joseph身后。

……你们西班牙都这么贵乱的吗，德里赫特十九岁的内心，担忧无比。

被拉莫斯科普了什么叫夕阳红养生团后，Joseph的好奇心不减，两人想着伊比萨岛说不定有各种跟团度假的球星，过去看看说不定也能碰碰运气。

果然到了一个传说中的夕阳红养生团的游轮，罗本和里贝里正端着酒杯在甲板上晒太阳。德里赫特快速地反应过来，一方是10号，曾经效力过相同的俱乐部与不同的国家队，这不也是一对符合描述的伴侣？

不过如果是真的的话……两人面带同情地看着Joseph，好好的孩子，说秃就要秃了。

“阿尔扬前辈。”德容和德里赫特拉着Joseph过去。

看着Joseph和里贝里合影，德容简单地给罗本讲了讲经过。

“我们这游轮刚靠岸，大概不是游轮上的。不过，你们要上来看看吗？”

“养生，延长职业生涯，从小做起。”

【4】

问了一圈没有什么结果，黄昏时候四周渐渐亮起了灯，伊比萨岛也静了下来，德容环顾四周，问德里赫特，“我们先带着他找个地方吃饭吧，说不定餐厅人多，也好找一些。”

德里赫特点头同意，蹲下身来问Joseph，“想吃点什么？”

“可是……”Joseph像是在儿童安全指南里的“不要吃陌生人给的食物”和“这两位大哥哥应该是好人”两个念头之间纠结，最终还是天使的一面，以及跑跳了一下午的饥饿战胜了警惕心，“我想吃蛋糕。”

德容走到另一侧牵起Joseph的手，“那我们就去找个甜品店。”

两人一边一个牵着孩子，边走边看Google地图找甜品店，正遥遥地看到甜品店的招牌，突然看到前面一个身影走向了他们，“玩够了，就回家吧。”

“爸爸！”Joseph松开了德容和德里赫特，扑上去抱住了来人的腿。

借着不甚明亮的路灯，两人才看清了来人，埃及10号，萨拉赫。

萨拉赫抚摸着小男孩的头发，“你daddy都要急疯了，下回不许闹脾气乱跑了，丢了怎么办。”

“他才不急呢，”Joseph的声音听起来闷闷的，“他先不要我的。”

“他哪里不要你了，你看，他都让我给你买蛋糕了。”萨拉赫晃了晃手上的包裹，“走吧，我们先去拉基蒂奇叔叔那儿接上Makka和Elena，然后去吃饭。”

Joseph这才委屈巴巴地松开了萨拉赫，萨拉赫抱起Joseph，走向德容和德里赫特，“谢谢你们，这孩子耍小脾气，打扰你们度假了，这样，晚饭我们请你们”

“不用不用，”两人连连摆手，“我们和他玩得也很开心。”

“没有打扰，我们……收获颇丰。”德里赫特补充。

的确……收获颇丰！

相互推辞了一番后，萨拉赫还是坚持边走边给他们买了一堆休赛期吃起来无大碍的零食，两人送他们去接走了暂时送给拉基蒂奇和特尔施特根看护的两个小姑娘，散步找地方吃晚饭。

“所以，”德里赫特突然想到了什么，“利物浦都市传说里的法老和埃及艳后的故事都是真的了？”

“……你这都从哪里听到的都市传说？”

“Virgil和Gini那里。”德里赫特毫不犹豫地道出了两位国家队的大哥的名字。

“可能吧。现在看来，”德容回忆了一下一天的解谜经历，“还有好多真相是真在后面呢。”


End file.
